The sport of golf is played with a set of golf clubs that are utilized to strike a ball with varying performance characteristics. These clubs generally include woods, irons, putters, and various hybrids. The clubs all include a shaft, a grip and a head. The shaft is an elongated tube section that extends between the grip and the head. The grip is the interface between the user's hands and the club. The grip is generally located at the top of the shaft, while the head is oppositely located at the bottom of the shaft. The head includes one or two striking faces which are designed to make contact with the ball during use. The striking face is oriented so as to create a particular loft angle. The loft angle of the striking face corresponds to the upward lift imparted on a ball. Various grooves or patterns on the club's striking face impart a spin on the ball that affects the balls overall trajectory. The accuracy and performance of a club depends in large part on the striking face.
The striking face of a club is vulnerable to dents, dings, debris, and other objects which may cause a loss of overall club performance. For example, clubs are commonly stored in a bag with the head facing up. During transportation, the heads of the clubs often bump into one another as the bag is jarred. This incidental bumping can cause damage to the striking face of one or more of the clubs. In addition, clubs may be damaged as a result of exposure to weather or other elements such as rain or sunlight. For these reasons, various club head covers have been developed to individually protect the head region of a club from damage.
Unfortunately, existing club head covers suffer from various efficiency, manufacturing, or operational limitations. For example, many conventional covers require complex multi-step processes to cover and uncover the head of a club. Likewise, the manufacturing process associated with many club covers requires that they be sold for unreasonable prices. And further, other covers are designed in a manner that does not ensure reliable engagement with the head of a club. These covers may easily slip off or misalign from the club during transportation thereby exposing the club head region to damage. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for an improved golf club protection system that overcomes these limitations in a cost effective and utilitarian manner.